


i was buying some feelings from a vending machine

by pleasemakeitgayer



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, Fluff, Pining, Useless Lesbians, like really awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasemakeitgayer/pseuds/pleasemakeitgayer
Summary: emma gets her hand stuck in a vending machine.





	i was buying some feelings from a vending machine

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like ten minutes

emma was going to fight the vending machine. all she wanted was a simple bag of sour cream and onion chips but apparently the world decided to fuck her over. ugh, she was so hungry. why did she decide to skip lunch in the first place?

the bag of chips hung pathetically from the rings, dangling close to the edge. emma kicked the machine, hoping that the swift kick would somehow cause the bag to fall but to no avail. in fact, the only thing it did was cause her foot to hurt. the logical part of her brain knew it was worth the stress (or pain, her throbbing foot reminded her) over a bag of chips. but her stomach told her if she didn't eat right now she would die. emma didn't want to die. and a lesbian she refused to fulfill the “bury your gays” trope.

emma dropped herself to the tile floor, laying stomach first. if the chips wouldn't come to her, she would come to them. she reached her hand into the machine and angled her hand ever so slightly. her fingertips brushed the bottom of the bag and excitement flowed through her. the end was in sight. all she had to do was grab the chips and get to class before anyone saw her. easy as pie.

she reached up once more and-

“emma nolan?” a voice to her right broke her concentration.

“fuck,” she swore under her breath and turned to see who it was. _please don't be shelby, please don't be shelby please don't be-_

“alyssa greene?” she gasped, gazing up the girl. alyssa greene was a cheerleader for their high school and was by far one of the prettiest (and nicest) girls on the team. her mom was the devil incarnate but alyssa was an angel. and emma may or may not be crushing on her.

“that's me,” the cheerleader said. “what are you doing?”

emma felt heat rush to her face and without warning tears filled her eyes. “i, um. nothing. i mean not nothing but it's okay. i'm, uh, in art class and we have a project where we have to draw people in weird positions. this is my position. obviously.”

alyssa raised a perfect eyebrow. “i see. and where's your partner?” shit.

“bathroom?” emma squeaked, her voice going up at the end.

alyssa laughed, a warm inviting sound. with anyone else, emma would immediately feel offended but somehow with alyssa she only felt bashful.

“emma, you're not in art class. you're in band,” alyssa said, gently.

“oh, right. well,” emma stammered. “you got me there.” alyssa smiled again and emma’s stomach did flips.

“okay, let me get you out of there,” alyssa said dropping to her knees. alyssa took emma's wrist in her hands. “what we're gonna want to do is twist your arm and then gently pull. we’ll keep repeating that until you're free.”

it only took several seconds for emma's arm to get free. the bag of chips forgotten, they stood up.

“thanks, alyssa greene,” emma said. “you're like my savior.” at her words, alyssa’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

“oh, please. rescuing cute girls from vending machines? no sweat.” alyssa’s words hit her like a ton of bricks.

“you think i'm cute?”

alyssa’s eyes widen, almost comically. “n-no. i mean, yes. i mean. you are attractive. objectively. but i don’t think you're cute just attractive in a very objective way and not a personal way.”

this time it was emma's turn to laugh. “well. i'll see you around, alyssa greene.”

“see you around, emma nolan.”

emma scooped up her backpack and headed down the hall. and yet as she walked, she couldn't help but feel eyes on her. she dared a glance over her shoulder and found alyssa looking at her with an odd expression on her face. something bloomed inside her.

emma could only hope.

**Author's Note:**

> proof reading? idk her. anyway, comments are appreciated


End file.
